


Laser Tag

by NotGonnaGetUs



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Laser Tag, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGonnaGetUs/pseuds/NotGonnaGetUs
Summary: Erik plays to win. Charles plays for fun. But Erik doesn't always play by the rules.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot. :)

Laser tag was supposed to be a fun game, a way to blow off steam, have some fun, act like kids again. But not to Erik. No, Erik was deadly serious when he played laser tag. He wanted to win, at all costs. 

Charles, on the other hand, played for fun. He played for the thrill of it, partly to get Erik riled up, and also because a part of him was still a child at heart. He enjoyed the thrill of the chase, the fun of it all. 

This game of laser tag was no different. Erik and Charles were on opposite sides, of course, and were each determined to take the other out. So far, neither had even gotten close, managing to avoid losing a life or being seen. Until suddenly, Erik had Charles cornered, their bodies pressed up against each other, in some dark corner of the laser tag arena. 

"Hey, no physical contact, you know the rules." Charles tried to move away, but found himself trapped. 

Erik just moved closer. "This doesn't count, surely." He smirked. 

"Yes, it does." Charles said. 

"No one else has to know." Erik whispered in his ear. 

There was no use in arguing. Charles was trapped, and he knew he'd give in eventually. He may as well do it now, and save them all some time. 

"I give up." He said, just before Erik pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

Pew!

Erik was grinning. 

Charles pulled away from the kiss at the sound. Erik had got him, he'd lost a life. Damn him. 

"You bastard." He said, with a smile on his face. 

"I know." Erik grinned, before turning and running away.


End file.
